


The Pure & The Brutal

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun





	

Brutal was lurking in the shadows hunting down a low life bastard, As brutal had sat in a tree hiding in the leaves as he seen the son of a bitch. He thought of the weapons he was going to use on the poor bastard, Brutal pulled out one of his pocket knives and chucked them at the bastard's head smirking watching his body just fall to the ground. Brutal then dropped down and walked up to the body. "Bugger he's still alive... well i will have to do something about that." Brutal says smirking as he pulled out a dagger and cut into the poor sods chest cutting out his heart as he grinned. Pure sighed and shook his head. "do you have to be so violent brutal?" Pure says sighing heavily. Brutal looked over at pure holding the heart. "your safe right?" brutal says with a smart remark. Pure just ignored him. Brutal crushed the heart slowly watching it burst with blood gushing out of the heart. Pure shivered in disgust. "we must get a move on Brutal" he says looking away from brutal. Brutal stood up dropping the heart on the body and burned the body smirking. "Shall we go or do we have all day to go?" Brutal says jokingly. Pure rolled his eyes at brutal and began to walk.

Brutal walks in front of pure coming up on a building. Brutal stopped and put his his arm out in front of pure. Pure blinked and looked at him as he stopped. Brutal put pure in a hiding spot and snuck into the building. "So many mongrols crying out to be put out of their misery. Oh such fun." Brutal mutters to himself. Brutal drops down behind two of them and stabs them from behind and rips the kukri's up from the lower intestines to their shoulders watching their bodies split into two then go back to hiding in the shadows. Some of the hostiles go to the dead bodies and looks around loading their guns walking around the building on high alert. Brutal smirked watching them. "aw their scared. It's more fun when their terrified." he smiles thinking to himself and threw a knife in the hostile in the middle surrounded by other hostiles. All the hostiles turn around shooting each other to death. Brutal smirked. Brutal seen two more hostiles and thought for a moment on what he was going to do or how he was going to slowly torture them slowly. he grinned smirking as he figured out then dropped down between them and smirked. "G'day mates" he says as he ducked letting them both punch each other. Brutal laugh and killed one instantly and then turned to the other and cuts from the tip of his wrist down to his chest then stabs cutting a huge whole into his chest smirking. Brutal grinned then stuck his hand deep down into the twats chest grabbing his heart smirking as he slowly rips it out. After he rip's it out he crushes it making it pop in his hand blood gushing out every where.

Brutal walked out and looked around for pure. "pure? you out here?" brutal says looking around. Pure did not answer. Brutal frowns and called for him again, "ah piss" Brutal mutters as he realised pure was no where in sight, Brutal climbed up into the high trees leaping from each tree looking for pure. Brutal began to get frustrated as he could not find pure. Brutal growled and dropped down thinking. A random sniper had walked by smirking all happy swinging a bag of loot around his finger. brutal snarled and threw one of his shivs at the snipers back right in the spine to paralyse him. Brutal walked up angrily pulling out his spare shiv and slowly cutting the snipers side open asking where pure was. the sniper hissed out in pain glaring at brutal as he stayed quiet. Brutal growled and cut out his left eye yelling for him to answer him. Sniper screamed growling at him. Brutal had stabbed his shoulder dislocating it twisting the shiv around slowly. The sniper screamed and gave him the location of pure. Brutal then killed the sniper pulling out his shiv's.

Brutal went on his way to go get pure killing any one who got in his way, As brutal got close to where pure was being kept prisoner. Brutal looked for a way to get in without being seen. Brutal seen hundreds of hostiles and slowly killed each and last one of them slowly and painfully with no remorse or mercy. After brutal had killed everyone he looked in every room finally finding pure and runs up to him. "Are you alright?" Brutal asked both worriedly and pissed. Pure nodded as he held his head from a slight headache. "where are we" Pure asked softly. Brutal looked around. " i'm not sure but we need to get you to where you need to be. we are not to far from it." brutal said helping pure up and leaves taking him to his destination.


End file.
